Finding a New Life
by j.a.i.l.y.n.e
Summary: Lucy is betrayed by her so called "nakama" so she leaves the guild in search of another guild..one that she can get revenge on Fairy Tail with. R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

* * *

xXNatsu POVXx

I can't believe Lisanna is back! We all thought Lisanna died because Elfman lost control when he was using his take over magic, but now that she's back, everything can be like before!

Lucy walked towards me with a nervous expression on her face, but it was a nervous smile. She approached me slowly. Lucy paused in her track as if she were reconsidering what she was about to do. She shrugged off any nervous feelings if she had any, and started towards me again, but more confidently.

When Lucy reached me, she opened her mouth to say something to me.

"Natsu", she started. "I want you to know that - " Lisanna squealed, cutting Lucy off.

"NATSUUUUUU!" she screamed. "Can you please come on a mission with me? Pretty pweeese?" She made "cute" puppy eyes. I blushed and said,"But I can only go on missions with my team." Lisanna pouted. I reconsidered this. She looked so cute and sad!

"Erza, Gray, and Wendy do you guys want to come?" I asked. They all nodded excitedly. I turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, we're kicking you out of the team so Lisanna can join Team Natsu", I beamed. Lucy's mouth dropped wide open.

"But all of the team members have to agree, don't they?" Lucy asked, desperate.

I shook my head. "This is Team NATSU, so I make all the decisions. Besides, you're weak and slowing us down."

xXLucyPOVXx

I was furious.

"Fine. Go on missions with your _Lisanna_ ", I said mockingly. Natsu had a hurt look on his face.

"Look Lucy, I know you want to stay in Team Natsu, but Lisanna is back!"

I lifted my chin and turned to the Master's office. Natsu tried to stop me, but Lisanna held him back.

xXIn Master's OfficeXx

"Master", Lucy said.

"Yes child?"

"I want to quit Fairy Tail."

Master looked up sharply. "May I ask why?"

I explained what happened to him quickly. Master Makarov shook his head and said,"It is very selfish of you to do this, but if this is your final choice, I shall remove your guild mark." I nodded gratefully.

"Also, please stay until Friday; We shall have a farewell party." I nodded again.

xXTime Skip - FridayXx

The week flew by fast. It was already Friday.

That night, Makarov stood on the bar table and cleared his throat for everyone's attention. Every guild member turned their head to look at the master.

"This party is dedicated to our special celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone's attention was on me now. I blushed. I didn't like to be the center of attention. Team Natsu looked the most shocked. Especially Natsu. Of course he wasn't expecting this.

xXTime Skip - End of PartyXx

I said my goodbyes to my friends and ignored Team Natsu the entire time. Even when Natsu tried talking to me.

Natsu approached me again.

"Lucy, remember on Monday you tried telling me something and Lisanna jumped in and cut you off? What were you going to say?" **(A/N Natsu and Lisanna are a couple now)**

"I was going to say that I loved you", I answered angrily, avoiding eye contact with him.

I finally looked up and saw his shocked face. I stood up and headed towards the door.

"See you soon, guys", I told my friends.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ the anime Fairy Tail**

* * *

xXLucy POVXx

I tried to act cheerful, but deep down, I was breaking down. When everyone said their goodbyes to me, I headed back to my apartment.

I packed up my clothes, jewelry, and bathroom utensils into a small suitcase. Before I packed my bathroom utensils, I took a nice long shower. It felt awesome. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I woke up early, and headed towards the train station with my suitcase.

The train arrived and all the passengers climbed onto it. The ride took about 3 hours, but at least I was able to stay awake.

" _Next stop, Crocus!_ " the train conductor said over the speakers. When I heard the name of my destination, I immediately stood up with my suitcase, ready to get off.

Five minutes later, the train stopped moving, everyone got off. I headed west, towards a certain guild in this big city.

Sabertooth.

About 20 minutes of walking, I arrived at Sabertooth guild. I knocked loudly at the door.

xXSabertooth Guild POVXx

We heard a loud knocking noise at the front door. Minerva stood up and headed to the door. Peeking through the peeking hole, she gasped loudly.

"What? What is it, Minerva?" everyone murmured.

"It's the Fairy, Lucy."

Minerva unlocked the door and heaved it open. At the doorstep was Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy-san", Minerva said. Sabertooth gawked at her. Fairy Tail was Sabertooth's bitterest rival! What is Minerva doing, being polite and all to a _Fairy Tail_ member?

Lucy greeted Minerva quietly and quickly, and explained to Minerva why she was there. We all strained out necks to listen to what Lucy was saying. The twin dragons just sat back watching because they had "super-hearing".

Minerva nodded at what Lucy said and led her to a special room. The room where all the Sabertooth guild members received their guild marks.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

* * *

xXLucy POVXx

Minerva is actually letting me into the guild! It was _that_ easy! Apparently, she said Sabertooth needs another celestial wizard in the guild so Sabertooth would be the only guild with all the celestial keys.

I happily skipped alongside of her. We entered a small room. to the left was a digital clock on the wall. On the right was a small table with different colored inks and a Sabertooth stamp. Next to that was a sink. My heart beat faster when she stepped closer and closer to the table.

Minerva glanced at me. "What color and place?"

"Let's say...pink and on my right thigh."

Minerva gave me a tiny nod and lowered the stamp gently into the pink ink. The ink split and allowed the stamp to sink into the thick liquid. Minerva lifted up the handle of the stamp and made her way towards me slowly so the ink wouldn't drip onto the shiny smooth tiled floor. I stuck out my hand for her to stamp. My heart pounded in my chest.

The stamp made contact with the back of my hand. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Minerva removed the stamp from my hand and washed off the remaining bits of ink on the base of the stamp.

"Thank you so much, Min-Min", I exclaimed, tracing the edges of the pink Sabertooth guild mark stamped on my thigh. Minerva turned around swiftly with a ferocious expression. I jumped in fear. What did I do that made her so mad?

"Don't call me Min-Min", She growled, turning back to the sink. I nodded rapidly. Minerva turned back to the sink.

"So Lucy, out of all those guilds out there, why'd you choose Sabertooth?" Minerva asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail.**

 _"So Lucy, out of every guild out there, why'd you choose Sabertooth?" Minerva asked._

xXLucy POVXx

I smirked. "Easy. I want to show Fairy Tail that I'm not weak and I can beat the crap outta them!"

Minerva grinned. "I like your attitude," she smirked.

xXSting POVXx

What's that hot Fairy chick doing here? Wow, she looks so different than last year, when I last saw her at the GMG.

Lucy and Minerva walked out together. Because of my awesome dragon slaying skills, I can hear what they were talking about.

"Lu-chan, can you be my little sister?"

"Omg Minerva-san yes!" Minerva grinned.

"You can call me Min-san."

Both of the girls talked for another ten minutes before waving and walking in opposite directions. Seeing this as an opportunity, I strode up to Lucy and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Lucy blushed and attempted to throw my arms off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Whatcha doin' here, Blondie?" I smirked.

"Let go!" she yelled. That caught Minerva's attention.

"Sting," Minerva growled. I immediately put my arms down to my side again.

xXMinerva POVXx

How dare he touch my little sister, I growled mentally. Sting had stalked back to his partner Rogue already. I'm glad I can trust Rogue. He doesn't lose control when he sees a cute girl like Lucy.

Lucy skips over to me.

"Min-san! Can I train with you?" she exclaims.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"Yay thanks!"

xXTime Skip - Forest ClearingXx

xXLucy POVXx

"Okay! Want to learn some Dragon Slaying Magic?" Sting ask enthusiastically. I nodded.

"Okay! So follow what I do! White Dragon's Roar!" Sting shot a bright white line of...magic out of his mouth. Rogue, Minerva, and I sweatdropped.

"Um you might want to teach her _how_ to do that," Minerva said. Sting grinned.

"Okay! So you do this! White Dragon's Roar!" He shot out another bright white line of magic out of his mouth. Rogue, Minerva, and I sweatdropped again.

"Maybe we should start with training..." Minerva muttered. So we did.

Sting turned to me and said,"Training? Okay! Try to dodge _this_!" He threw and punch at me. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

* * *

 **What do you think happens next? I'll try to update soon!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail.**

 _Sting turned to me and said,"Training? Okay! Try to dodge_ this _!" He threw a punch at me. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact._

xXLucy POVXx

The impact never came. I opened my eyes and found myself on the other side of Sting, and Sting falling forward. Minerva and Rogue were staring at the scene shocked.

"Um what happened, Min-san?" I asked nervously.

"Y-you teleported to the other side of Sting!" she answered, still in shock. My mouth dropped wide open.

Sting grunted as he stood up.

"Oi Blondie! How'd you get to the other side of me?" He yelled. I turned around slowly.

"Don't. Call. Me. Blondie!" I screamed. "You're blonde too, you know, Sting!" Sting smirked.

xXSting POVXx

That was the reaction I was expecting. _Hot Blondie_ , I thought.

I decided to break the silence cuz it was getting awkward just standing there and staring at each other.

"Uh okay, Blondie! I'll train you at the mountains!" I said. Lucy muttered a quiet "okay".

I started heading towards the mountains. "Wait up!" I heard Lucy yell. I chuckled.

xXTime Skip - MountainsXx

We stopped at the foot of the mountain.

"Alright, Blondie! Run around the entire mountain! 25 laps! I expect you to be finished in 1 hour! Just because you're a hot chick doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," I said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Start!"

Lucy jogged at a slow pace.

xXTime Skip - 1 hourXx

Lucy finally finished.

"Well that took you forever," I muttered. She shot me a glare that could rival Minerva's.

"You could train with your spirits for a while, and when I think you're ready to train with me, I'll train you."

"Okay, Sting."

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy's key glowed and Leo appeared in front of her.

"Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Capricorn came out.

"How may I help you, Hime-san?" they asked in unison.

xXLucy POVXx

"I want you to train me to get stronger!" I said.

"Alright. You already know how to do Urano Metria, right? Show me," Leo said. Capricorn just watched at the side.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the Stars, Far and Wide..._

 _Show Me Thy Appearance..._

 _With Such Shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect Become Complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 ** _Urano_ _Metria!_**

A line of light shot towards a nearby tree in front of me, frying the tree. Suddenly, my head started feeling light. I fell to my knees and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Sting and my spirits running to me.

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Tell me how you think of it and give me a few suggestions.**

 **Also, I want Lucy to have a sister so can you please give me a few ideas?**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Her Past:**

 **Favorite Food:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Others:**

 **Thanks!**

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

 _Suddenly, my head started feeling light. I fell to my knees and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Sting and my spirits running to me._

xXLucy POVXx

I opened my eyes. My eyesight was blurry, but I saw a yellow blob, orange blob, and white blob. When my eyesight cleared, I saw that it was Sting and my spirits.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You used _Urano Metria_ and fainted," Capricorn explained.

"Let's work on more magic energy tomorrow," Loke said gently. He disappeared into the spirit world and came back with two beds, a shower, and some food.

"Thanks, guys," I said weakly. Luckily, there was a cave next the the foot of the mountain, where we were training. Capricorn set the bed down in the cave and Loke carried me bridal style.

Sting stayed next to me while Loke laid me down on the bed.

"You can go back now, Loke and Capricorn." Both spirits nodded and vanished.

"Goodnight, Sting," I said.

"Goodnight."

xXTime Skip - Next MorningXx

I woke up at around 7:00 am. When I tried to get up, something around my waist kept me down. I turned around and found Sting asleep, in the same bed, next to me.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed. I jumped up.

"Lucy Kick!" I kicked Sting. Hard. I mean, really hard.

"Owwwww, what was that for," Sting complained. I just gave him a harsh glare. He sighed and got up to start training.

xXSting POVXx

Man, that girl is strong! I mean, she kicked me across the cave.

So for training, I was planning to make Lucy jog around the mountain again, at her own pace, but wearing weights on her wrists and ankles. I think I'll give her an hour and 15 minutes. A bit longer than yesterday because she's wearing weights.

"Yo Blondie! I got some weights over here!" I gestured towards the weights next to me. She groaned. I smirked.

While I was getting the weights out, she tried sneaking away, but I have "super-hearing" so I heard her footsteps farther and farther away as she ran.

"Bye!" Lucy yelled, thinking she could get away. I sprinted and caught up to her easily. She shrieked and tried running away again, but I had already caught her wrist and tied a weight to it, so she fell face flat on the dirt.

"What was that for?" Lucy whined. I laughed out loud.

"This is your training, right?" I said.

She sighed and gave in. I helped her tie weights on her wrists and ankles and sent her off.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Thanks guys for reviewing! :)**

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

xXLucy POVXx

I jogged for an hour or so around the mountain, when suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes of the forest.

"Who's there?" I asked. Looking closely into the forest, I saw 2 gleaming eyes, staring back at me. The figure stepped out of the bushes and I yelped. There, standing before me, was the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen. But it was a dragon. I backed up slowly, hoping the dragon wouldn't come after me, and started sprinting the rest of the way.

I was almost there, when I was snatched up into the air and I was suddenly flying high in the cloudless sky.

"My name is Celestia! I'm the Celestial Dragon!" the dragon yelled over the wind.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced myself to Celestia.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"No, why?"

"I'm here because you're the princess of the Dragons." My eyes widened in shock.

"D-does that mean Mama is...the Queen?" Celestia nodded.

Celestia blew a gust of wind in front of her, and a blue swirly portal appeared. I mouthed "Oh My God".

We soared through the portal and landed on solid ground.

"This," Celestia started. "Is the Dragon Realm." I stared at the scene in awe.

xXSting POVXx

I heard a girl yelp. I thought it might've been Lucy so I started to sprint around the mountain towards the girl's voice.

30 minutes later, I already ran around the entire mountain, and there was no sign of Lucy. Lucy had disappeared. I started to worry. Where was she? No wonder she's not "back" yet.

xXLucy POVXx

Celestia took me to the Dragon Palace. Some of the maids/servants gave me a tour around. The palace was huge. Like, 5 times a mansion.

"Lucia Heartfilia," a sweet woman's voice snapped me out of the thoughts. I spun around quickly and curtsied. How I knew she was the queen, is a mystery.

"No need to curtsy, my dear." The woman's twinkling laughter filled the air, making me relax a little.

"Look up, Lucia."

I glanced up, and gasped, tears filling my eyes and threatening to fall.

* * *

 **I'm finally done with this chapter. It's not that long but it took a long time to think of the right words to use XD.  
**

 **School starts tomorrow so I may not be able to update much.**

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

 _I glanced up, and gasped, tears filling my eyes and threatening to fall._

xXLucy POVXx

"M-mama? Is it really you?" I asked. The lady nodded.

"Mama!" I cried and threw myself at her. Mama smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You've grown, my dear," she murmured, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

Then, I remembered what I was here for. I wiped off my tears off my cheeks and dried my eyes. "Mama," I started. "I'm here to train to be an elemental dragon slayer." Mama smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Alright," She finally said. "You will train with Celestia first. She is the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Then, I will send you off with Rivera, the Water Dragon Slayer. After Rivera, you will train with Bolt, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Be careful with Bolt though. If you slack off, he'll shock you with lightning." I shuddered. "After that, you will train with Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum." That'll take a long time, I thought.

"Oh, you'll learn extra magic including, Teleportation, Memory Make, Ice Magic, Territory Magic (Minerva's Magic), and many more." My eyes widened.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face.

xXMeanwhile at Sabertooth...Xx

"What did you just say?" Minerva asked in a quiet voice with a deathly aura surrounding her.

"I-I lost her at the mountains while she was running," Sting answered, head hanging.

Minerva took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"I'm willing to face my punishment, M'lady," Sting gritted his teeth and tears dripped down his face.

 _Drip..Drip..Drop_

The guild was quiet, and all they could hear was the dripping of Sting's regretful tears.

* * *

 **Yay 8th chapter done! I'll update the next chapter once I have 15 reviews. I'm sorry :(**

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime _or_ manga Fairy Tail**

xXLucy POVXx

Okay, so today's the big day. First day of training! I cheered silently. Suddenly, I remember my nakama back at the human world. I tried to think positive. _At least I'm getting stronger. I don't have to hide behind Leo or any of my spirits' backs anymore!_ , I thought.

I could hear footsteps thumping behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with a dragon. This dragon was beautiful. Its scales were golden and shiny, and the tips were clear like glass. I smiled nervously, not knowing what to do.

"H-hi. You must be Celestia?" My statement turned into a question. The dragon made a rumbling sound from its throat.

"Yes, young child. I am Celestia, the Celestial Dragon Slayer," she said.

"Today, I will be teaching you the Celestial Dragon's Roar," Celestia explained. I nodded, trying to look excited. Truthfully, I was afraid that Celestia would try to eat me.

"Inhale deeply and let it out slowly and try to feel the heat in the core of your body," Celestia intructed. I closed my eyes and made my mouth the shape of an O. I inhaled and let it out as slowly as I can. A few seconds after exhaling slowly, I could feel a burning heat starting in my core. I opened an eye to show Celestia that I felt it.

"Alrighty! You're a fast learner!" Celestia rumbled. "Now, you have to let it spread through your body." I gave Celestia a slight nod.

I could feel the heat spreading though my core and though my fingertips. I took another deep breath and let it all out in one breath. I had my eyes open so I saw the entire scene. Celestia's eyes were wide. I couldn't believe it.

A stream of white and yellow light shot out of my mouth and hit a nearby tree. The tree exploded and all there was left was a burnt stump.

xXSting POVXx

Minerva's not punishing me? Wow! For once she doesn't! I breathed a sigh of relief, but I still had that guilty tugging feeling deep in my stomach.

I looked into the cloudless sky and thought, _please be safe, Lucy_.

xXLucy POVXx

"Wow! You did it, Lucia!" Celestia cheered. I smiled uneasily. How did I do it though? I still had no idea.

"Okay," Celestia said, calming down. "When you do a Celestial Dragon's Roar, you have to shout it out to make it even stronger." I nodded understanding.

"Try again," Celestia offered with a slight smile.

"Alright!" I grinned.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I blew out the white and yellow light again, but this time, it took out an entire forest. I cheered happily.

xXTime Skip - Training OverXx **(A/N sorry i'm too lazy to write all the training details and stuffz)**

I frowned sadly.

"I'll miss you all!" I cried. The dragons all glanced at each other and turned back to me.

"Lucia," Celestia started. "Here are our dragon keys." Celestia handed them over. They were beautiful.

"Summon us only when necessary though," Celestia told me with a knowing look. I snickered.

"Alright," I agreed. "Bye, guys! I'll see you again!" And with that, I summoned a portal and stepped through it.

* * *

 **Yay! Done with this chapter! Sorry if you see and grammar/spelling mistakes because I had to rush. I promised I would update if I got 15 reviews, right? XD**

 **Thanks guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting my fanfic!**

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

xXLucy POVXx

Well, I'm back now. I sprinted towards the direction to Fairy Tail.

"Who's weak now?" I asked myself and laughed out loud, like I was crazy, not caring about the weird stares I was receiving.

I found the building, same as before.

xXNatsu POVXx

Hmm..what's that familiar smell? I whiffed the air and gasped in shock. _Dragons..._

I turned to the guild's front doors and stalked through it. If there were dragons here, Igneel must be here too. Instead, I found myself looking at a cute girl.

She looked about 15 years old. Her hair was pure black, with a few golden strands in it. I stared deeply into her eyes and noticed her eyes were light green with a dark green ring around the iris. She was wearing a black baggy shirt with black ripped pants. As for shoes, they were white boots. She was also wearing designer gold bracelets. **(A/N Thank you Yepiz4 and Beargirl01 for giving me these ideas. Sorry I used them for Lucy instead. I just thought maybe she shouldn't have a sister; it would be too complicated. I combined both of the discriptions both of you sent me. Thanks guys :).)**

I walked up to her.

"Oi, you! Girly with the black outfit! Who are you and why do you smell like dragons?" I demanded. She looked at me emotionless and strolled past me to Mira.

xXLucy POVXx

I walked up to Mira and asked,"Where's your master?" Mira pointed down a hallway towards a small wooden door. I made my way slowly towards the door, noticing people staring at me and murmuring.

"Oi, isn't it rude to stare?" I snapped and shot them all a glare. They shuddered and shrunk back.

 _Knock..Knock..Knock_ I knocked on Makarov's door.

"Come in," I heard a muffled voice. The door creaked open.

"I'm back, Master!" I exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes. Makarov turned around and gasped.

"Lucy! Child! You came back to us! Are you rejoining?"

I shook my head, no. He looked disappointed. "I'm just here to say hi," I explained. Makarov nodded slowly.

"Um anyways, I'll see ya soon, Master!" I said sadly.

"Farewell, child. Join a guild," he replied.

I walked out the door, not noticing a figure hiding behind it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

 _I walked out the door, not noticing the figure hiding behind it._

xXNatsu POVXx

"Yo, Girly!" I called out. She turned around and stared at me. I approached her slowly.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked cautiously. I could sense massive magic power radiating off of her.

"I cannot tell you," she answered blankly, and walked away.

Rude much, I growled mentally.

xXLucy POVXx

Omigod he almost caught me. I could feel my chest pounding as I opened a portal to Crocus.

I kept thinking about how if Natsu found out, what would happen? Finally, I reached the currently #1 guild in Fiore, my one and only home, Sabertooth Guild.

"Ohayo minna!" I greeted as I strolled in. Everyone froze when they heard my voice and turned to me. Minerva was the first to react.

"Lu-chan! Omg I thought you died!" Minerva cried. I could feel hot tears welling in my eyes. I peered down at Minerva.

"Min-san," I said softly. "I was training with the dragons." Minerva looked up in shock. "What?!"

I smiled and gestured to the Dragon Duo to come over and listen. "You too, Master Jiemma."

"Okay, so I was training with Sting at the mountains when a dragon took me to the Dragon Realm to train," I said, eyes gleaming. Sting opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by me.

"I trained with Celestia, Rivera, Bolt, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum," I continued. Rogue finally reacted to what I was saying.

"S-Skiadrum?" He stammered. I nodded calmly.

"Min-san," I started, turning to Minerva. "Can we go to Fairy Tail to show them why we are the #1 guild of Fiore?" I asked. Minerva shouted,"Yes!" and her eyes shone with excitement.

"I've always wanted to do that!" She said gleefully.

xXNatsu POVXx

I wonder who that girl was.

"Oi Gramps! Who was that girl?" I demanded. Master shook his head.

"I cannot tell you, child."

I noticed that he called me child instead of brat. _This must be serious_ , I thought.

"I'll find out soon," I growled through gritted teeth.

I stalked into the guild hall, and suddenly, I dark purple and blue swirling portal appeared right at the door, and out stepped Minerva, the Dragon Duo, and the mysterious girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I roared. The mysterious girl just chuckled, making the rest of her Saber friends giggle and start laughing hysterically, except Rogue who only had a slight smile on his usually expressionless face.

"What's so funny?" I muttered. I tried to get a closer look of the girl's face but couldn't.

"I am anonymous and I am here with my buddies to show you who Sabertooth is the #1 guild of Fiore and we ain't goin' easy on you bitches at the Grand Magic Games," she smirked.

I can feel waves of magic energy radiating off the Sabers' bodies. I remembered what Gildarts said to me.

 _Sometimes, you have to surrender._ **(A/N Those aren't the exact words of Gildarts but he kind of meant that.)**

"Fairy Tail, we ain't fightin' these punks," I snarled. Everyone in Fairy Tail gaped at me. The girl smirked.

"Well, if you guys aren't fighting, we'll be going!" she sneered. Raising her hands to her mouth, she sucked in a bunch of air and shouted,"Sky Dragon's Roar!" and everyone but Team Natsu and Makarov was knocked out.

"Hm, guess you guys are stronger than I thought," she laughed. Beckoning to her buddies, she opened a portal and stepped though it.

"Ta-taa~" she said with a giggle and the portal disappeared.

I gave Gramps a sharp look. Master was looking down with tears in his eyes.

"Why would Lucy do this to us?" he murmured. It was quiet, but we, dragon slayers heard it and our eyes widened in shock.

 _Lucy..._

 _That girl was our Lucy?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

xXLucy POVXx

Yes, I feel bad for doing that to my former guild. Especially Levy and Wendy.

 _But they deserved it_ , I thought. I tried to get those thoughts out of my head.

Master Jiemma stepped out of his office and sat on his throne/chair. He cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"We are participating in the GMG this year!" He exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"The mages participating are: Minerva, Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Yukino."

The participants roared in excitement.

"You have 3 months to train," he added.

I don't need training. I'm already too powerful. When I attacked Fairy Tail, I was only using 0.01% of my magic power. Of course, I told that to Min-san, Master Jiemma, and the Dragon Duo.

xXTime Skip - GMGXx

Yes! Today is the day of the Preliminary Round. This year is a maze with dolls hidden in them. Each participant must have a doll in order to pass.

My teammates followed me while I sniffed around trying to find a doll for each of us. A minute later, I found the 7 dolls and teleported us to the finish.

In a flash, we were there. Apparently, the Pumpkin dude didn't expect us to get there so early.

"W-what?! How are you here already?!" Pumpkin spluttered. I smirked.

"Are we first or what?" Minerva snapped. Pumpkin nodded his head rapidly. "F-first," He murmured.

I strutted through the door that said Finish!, followed by Minerva, Rogue, Rufus, Yukino, Orga, then Sting.

xXTime Skip - End of Preliminary RoundXx

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games-kabo!" Pumpkin announced. The audience cheered wildly.

"In the Preliminary Round, Sabertooth Team A and B came in at the same time in a record of 10.8 seconds!" Pumpkin continued. The crowd screamed and cheered.

"Second was Fairy Tail Team B!" The audience was silent as Fairy Tail Team B walked in waving with huge smiles on their faces, but their smiles turned to frowns as they noticed the silent crowd.

"Um..okay! Third was Mermaid Heel!" The crowd went crazy again.

"Fourth was Lamia Scale!" More cheers.

"Fifth was Blue Pegasus!" Jenny, the Trimen, Ichiya, and a person in a blue bunny costume walked out into the open. The Trimen winked at the girls and they all fainted.

"And last was Fairy Tail Team A!" Silence.

"..."

"Okay, um, let's start the GMG!"

* * *

 **Done! I kind of rushed to get this chapter done so it may be a bit confusing. Hope you like it though!**

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

xXLucy POVXx

First Battle: Sabertooth Team A vs. Fairy Tail Team B - Sting and Lisanna

Winner: Sting (Kinda Obvious)

Points: Sabertooth Team A - 11

Fairy Tail Team B - 9

Second Battle: Fairy Tail Team A vs. Blue Pegasus - Gajeel and Blue Bunny

Winner: Gajeel (Duh)

Points: Fairy Tail Team A - 2

Blue Pegasus - 5

Third Battle: Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale - Millianna and Sherria

Winner: Sherria

Points: Lamia Scale - 8

Mermaid Heel - 8

Fourth Battle: Sabertooth Team B vs. Blue Pegasus - Yukino vs. Ichiya

Winner: Yukino

Points: Sabertooth Team B - 11

Blue Pegasus - 5

"Ladies and Gentleman! The next battle is called Naval Battle! Each contestant will be in a water sphere and they will battle each other. Whoever falls out loses. Don't worry though, the contestants will have the ability to breathe underwater-kabo!" Pumpkin spoke.

Sabertooth Team A: Lucy

Sabertooth Team B: Yukino (Sorry Yukino)

Fairy Tail Team B: Juvia

Mermaid Heel: Risley

Lamia Scale: Sherry

Blue Pegasus: Jenny

Fairy Tail Team A: Lisanna

Ready...BEGIN!

Minerva and I floated next to each other in one part of the water sphere and waited until everyone was knocked out of it. 3 minutes later, everyone but Lisanna had been pushed out of the water sphere. This went according to the plan. I went ahead and attacked Lisanna.

"Lucy," Lisanna sneered. "Takeover: Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna turned into a cat. You maybe wondering _Don't cats hate being in water_? Well, remember that there was a spell cast on the water sphere and Lisanna doesn't have the mind of a cat ;)

She glided over to me and attempted to swipe at me with her freshly sharpened claws. She succeeded in scratching me, but that was just a projection of me.

"W-what?" Lisanna spluttered. She spun around and found herself face to face with Minerva. Minerva grinned evilly and punched Lisanna as hard as she could. Lisanna flew out of the sphere, and her limp body spiraled towards the ground.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled. Natsu jumped out of the Fairy Tail section of the audience. He glared up at Minerva and screamed,"You did this twice already! We're sick of your stupid guild abusing mine!" Then, he lifted Lisanna into his arms and sprinted out of my sight.

 **First - Sabertooth Team A**

 **Second - Sabertooth Team B**

 **Third - Mermaid Heel**

 **Fourth - Blue Pegasus**

 **Fifth - Lamia Scale**

 **Sixth - Fairy Tail Team B**

 **Seventh - Fairy Tail Team A**

"Alright folks! The first day of the Grand Magic Games has ended-kabo!" Pumpkin announced. With that said, the audience started filing out the big double doors of the colosseum **(A/N Sorry I have no idea what the building thingy was called)**

* * *

 **Points~**

 **Sabertooth Team A ~ 16 pts.**

 **Sabertooth Team B ~ 15 pts.**

 **Fairy Tail Team B ~ 10 pts.**

 **Mermaid Heel ~ 11 pts.**

 **Lamia Scale ~ 9 pts.**

 **Blue Pegasus ~ 7 pts.**

 **Fairy Tail Team A ~ 3 pts.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was kind of short. The next few battles might be like this if I'm feeling lazy. Btw, I'm not good at writing battles. Sorry :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

xXNatsu POVXx

Wait, Lucy? It was our Lucy. I saw her face and name on a projection. I have to apologize to her. When I got in the infirmary, I set Lisanna down on a bed and started heading towards Sabertooth's section.

I walked through a narrow hallway with doors leading to guild sections and seats for the audience. Finally, I arrived at the end of the hallway. On the door, a little sign had the word 'Sabertooth' with the Sabertooth guild mark carved on the surface.

Then, I did what I did best.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I burned down the door. When the wooden door had finally burned to ashes I looked up at the staring faces of the Sabertooth guild. Every member had an anime tick mark on their head.

"Oi! Where's Lucy! Bring her to me!" I shouted.

"Flamebrain! What the fuck are you doing here?!" A familiar voice screamed at me. I turned around slowly. Standing right in front of me was my best friend, Lucy.

"LUCY!" I gushed as I opened my arms and threw myself at her.

"Lucy Kick!" I was suddenly flying across the section and out into the arena.

"Lushee! What was that for?" I whined. She just threw a harsh glare at me and stalked off.

xXLucy POVXx

WHAT WAS THAT ASSHOLE DOING HERE? Why would he think I'm going to forgive him that easily? I teleported myself to the lodge that the Sabertooth guild was staying at. Well, I was considering going back to Fairy Tail because it's one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Wait, what am I thinking? Sabertooth is #1 guild. I will help win the GMG. I have to.

xXTime Skip - Next DayXx

The day started off like yesterday. Battles.

First Battle: Sabertooth Team A vs. Fairy Tail Team A - Lucy and Natsu

I jumped down from the balcony of Sabertooth's section while Natsu ran out.

"Please, Luce. Come back to Fairy Tail. You're so powerful now! You can help us be the #1 guild of Fiore! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You're not wea - ," Natsu was shut up by me punching his stomach.

"Don't you dare say the 'w-word' again, Dragoneel. Or I swear, I'll kill you," I snarled, flames burning in my eyes. Natsu's eyes widened in fear and he backed up murmuring apologies.

"Time to end this, Dragoneel. Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I shot out beaming white light with a bit of golden yellow balls of light. Natsu's head snapped back as he flew back, hitting a wall, almost breaking it.

"And Lucy Heartfilia is the winner-kabo!" Pumpkin yelled through the microphone.

Points: Sabertooth - 17

Fairy Tail Team A - 3

Second Battle: Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale - Kagura and Lyon

Winner: Kagura

Points: Mermaid Heel - 12

Lamia Scale - 9

Third Battle - Fairy Tail Team B vs. Blue Pegasus - Cana and Blue Bunny

Winner: Cana

Points: Fairy Tail Team B - 11

Blue Pegasus - 7

"Next battle is called Hidden. Each contestant will be in one part of a man-made town with "clones" of themselves around the town. If you attack a clone, you lose a point. If you attack a real person, you earn a point. If you are battling someone and you win, you get the point and the other person loses a point. Oh yeah, also, if you lose a point, you are teleported to another location in the town," Pumpkin announced.

Sabertooth Team A: Lucy (Me)

Sabertooth Team B: Minerva

Fairy Tail Team B: Juvia

Mermaid Heel: Millianna

Lamia Scale: Lyon

Blue Pegasus: Eve

Fairy Tail Team A: Gray

Ready, BEGIN!

I jumped from building to building in superspeed. Superspeed is traveling as fast as light, so no one can see me. Kind of teleportation I guess. I decided to use Glow Magic so whoever is a real person will glow green. "You're welcome, everyone. Now you can see who's real who's not," I grumbled under my breath.

xXTime Skip - After Battle (Hidden)Xx

Winner: Minerva (+7)

Second: Lucy (+5)

Third: Lyon (+3)

Fourth: Millianna (+1)

Fifth: Eve (+1)

Sixth: Juvia (-2)

Seventh: Gray (-4)

"That's all for today, folks! Have a nice day!" Pumpkin said. I can't get rid of the things Natsu said to me. Should I join Fairy Tail? Or should I get revenge?

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! My new record! Lol, hope you liked this chapter. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _or_ anime Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Points~**

 **Sabertooth Team A ~ 22 pts.**

 **Sabertooth Team B ~ 18 pts.**

 **Mermaid Heel ~ 13 pts.**

 **Lamia Scale ~ 12 pts.**

 **Fairy Tail Team B ~ 9 pts.**

 **Blue Pegasus ~ 8 pts.**

 **Fairy Tail Team A ~ -1 pts.**

* * *

(3rd Day of the GMG)

xXLucy POVXx

Ugh. His words. _"You're so powerful now! Come back to Fairy Tail. You can help us become the#1 guild in Fiore!_

No. I can't leave my home like this. Sabertooth has treated me like family, unlike a certain weak guild *cough*Fairy Tail*cough*. In my point of view, they just care about bitches that come back from the dead.

I rolled my eyes as Natsu looked at me pleadingly from his side of the balconies.

"Fuck off," I grumbled under my breath. Thanks to the Twin Dragons' excellent hearing, they immediately made their way over to me and asked me what was the problem.

"It's Natsu. He's begging me to rejoin Fairy Tail," I replied with a growl. Sting and Rogue stared at me, eyes wide in shock.

"No way! He literally _kicked you out of the guild_! And now he wants you _back_? He's so dense!" Sting exclaimed, eyeing the salmon colored hair boy. But Natsu had already turned away sadly, knowing I wouldn't give in and come back.

Honestly, I was broken inside also. My heart hasn't healed yet, even after a few years. _He_ broke it. _Yes_ he tried apologizing. Why didn't you just accept his apology and go back to Fairy Tail? Well, it's obvious.

1\. He kicked me off Team Natsu for Lasagna **(A/N I spelled it like this on purpose btw)**

2\. He ignored me for months

3\. I loved him and he broke my heart

4\. He called me names (Weak, slowing Team Natsu down)

And yeah, you get it, right?

Now I bet you're going like, oh yeah...that's a good point. (LOL)

Battles:

First Battle: Sabertooth Team B vs. Mermaid Heel - Yukino and Milliana

Winner: Yukino

Points: Sabertooth Team B - 19

Mermaid Heel - 13

Second Battle: Blue Pegasus vs. Fairy Tail Team A - Eve and Lisanna

Winner: Eve

Points: Blue Pegasus - 9

Fairy Tail Team A - 1

"This next event is called Catwalk! Please choose your competitors and I will tell you the rules," Pumpkin said.

Sabertooth Team A - Lucy

Sabertooth Team B - Yukino

Mermaid Heel - Risely

Lamia Scale - Sherria

Fairy Tail Team B - Mirajane

Blue Pegasus - Jenny

Fairy Tail Team A - Erza

"The rules are simple: We line up different clothes on a table, and each competitor has to choose an outfit to wear in 5 minutes! Then, you will have 5 more minutes to change into your outfit. There will be a curtain, no worries. **(LOL)** After 5 minutes, the curtains will disappear, and you should be wearing something completely different! Then, you will be asked to walk up the catwalk, pose at the end, then walk back. The audience will vote for the best looking person. Whoever has the most votes, wins," Pumpkin explained.

I studied everyone in the arena. _All these girls are cute_ I thought. It's going to be a small chance I'm going to win. I turned my head around to see a long table with different tops and bottoms (clothes) and accessories laid neatly on top of it.

"Ready, begin!"

I dashed for the table and scanned each outfit. I chose a black and white 5 panel hat, ripped shorts, and a gray crop top, and a single diamond necklace. That took about 3 minutes, so I decided to start changing.

5 minutes later...

I was finished and all ready. I watched as the competitors scrambled across the arena to get ready for the catwalk.

xXTime Skip - Catwalk Time :DXx

First up: Lucy

Votes: 397

Second: Yukino

Votes: 184

Third: Risely

Votes: 96

Fourth: Sherria

Votes: 134

Fifth: Mirajane

Votes: 528

Sixth: Jenny

Votes: 519

Seventh: Erza

Votes: 365

First Place: Mirajane

Second Place: Jenny

Third Place: Lucy

Fourth Place: Erza

Fifth Place: Yukino

Sixth Place: Sherria

Seventh Place: Risely (Sorry Risely!)

"That's the last of the events for today! Thank you for coming!" Pumkin said, and walked away.

* * *

 **Hallo guys! This chapter came out a _bit_ later. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and review!**

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of an event that can be played at the GMG. Help me out *^***

 **Also, which couple do you ship more? The couple with the most votes will get together in my fanfic!**

 **1\. NaLu (Natsu x Lucy)**

 **2\. Sticy (Sting x Lucy)**

 **3\. RoLu (Rogue x Lucy)**

 **4\. GrayLu (Gray x Lucy)**

 **xXXXx**

 **Thanks for helping!**

 **-xXShadowSoulXx**


End file.
